


Getting Ready for Harry

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in Makeup, HP Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Harry likes Draco in glitter and cozy sweaters...don’t we all?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Getting Ready for Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 13: Mirrors!


End file.
